


Living Histories

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina <em>is</em> Henry's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Histories

**Author's Note:**

> Backwards-ly inspired by the [drabble](http://drabble.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "women in refrigerators".

Christina is not done with. She is unfinished business. It is surprisingly tender, seeing Henry's painting, and touching, being allowed in in such a way.

This is the woman, Vicki thinks, this is the woman that _made_ Henry. Without whom he is inconceivable. And everything Henry feels for her — well, this may be the closest Vicki ever comes to knowing.

Three hundred years is a long time. A long time to come to terms with losing someone, come to terms with what they have done to you. Three hundred years, even forever.

And in Henry's painting: never time enough.


End file.
